Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (code-named Spectre 5) is a young Mandalorian human in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. As a member of the Ghost crew, she operates as the weapons expert who involves artistic explosives in her work. Background At the age of sixteen, she joined the rebels after her family became negatively affected by the Empire. Aside from her expertise in explosives and weapons, she is also a graffiti artist. During a mission against the Empire, she likes to tag where she has been with a phoenix symbol that represents the Rebels and plant an explosive paint bomb that creates a colourful explosion. She is one of the youngest members of the Ghost crew alongside Ezra and shares a family-like relationship with them all. She looks up to Hera and Kanan, and thinks of Zeb as an older brother, but she ignores Ezra's awkward attraction to her. Equipment Sabine is equipped in a uniquely painted set of Mandalorian armor (beskar’gam) including a helmet (buy’ce), shoulder and chest armor, as well as armor on her elbows, knees and front of her ankle. She wields a pair of differently colored (grey/yellow and blue/grey) Westar-35 blaster pistols which where used by various Mandalorians during the Clone Wars-era. She also has a small spray paint tool which appears to hold five different colors or cartridges. Role in the Series Season One Art Attack In order to create a diversion for the Ghost crew, Sabine infiltrated a TIE Fighter depot in the Capital City of Lothal, there she painted her call sign in graffiti on the wing of a TIE Fighter. She was spotted by two Stormtroopers who ordered her stand down, or else they would shoot her. Sabine goaded them to shoot, and as they prepare to, she disappeared. The troopers chased Sabine through the depot as she kept moving around and teasing them. Sabine returned to her graffiti and added an explosive device before running off. The troopers noticed the explosive, but too late to take cover. The TIE fighter blew up, and the Ghost used her distraction to fly off while Sabine took a moment to admire her colourful explosive artwork. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Sabine was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates along with Kanan and Zeb. She planted an explosive on one of the speeders as she walked by, causing the Imperials to flee with their load. When Ezra stole the goods, Sabine saw him approaching on a speeder and jumped on, commenting on his "gutsy moves". After detaching one of the crates, she warned him that Zeb would finish him and disappeared down an alley with the crate. She rejoined with the crew aboard the Ghost and made a run for it to space. Sabine manned the forward cannons so Hera could have an opening for the jump to lightspeed. Ezra took a liking towards Sabine the moment she revealed her beauty and tried to charm her but the affection was never returned. After returning to Lothal, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to Tarkintown, to feed the local farmers who lost their famrlands to the Empire. The Rebels later had a new mission to rescue Wookiee prisoners and Sabine was given the task to sabotage the Imperial Transport ship with Chopper's help. When they realized it was a set up, Sabine and Chopper disabled the artificial gravity for a couple of seconds allowing everyone time to escape and after departing from the approached Star Destroyer, she detonated her planted explosives aboard the transport. When the Rebels realized Zeb left Ezra behind, Hera insisted they rescue him. Zeb refused and so did Sabine as she knew the Imperials would be waiting for them. However out of three votes, they returned to the Star Destroyer. Sabine, Kanan and Zeb found Ezra and escaped aboard the Ghost again leaving behind another explosive work of art. After being told what Ezra had learnt from the Imperials, Sabine and the Rebels journeyed to Kessel to Rescue the Wookiee prisoners. It is at this point that when they are pinned down, she was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. The rescue mission was successful and after sending the Wookiees on their way, Sabine and her fellow Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal until he later decided to join them. The Series It was revealed in "Out of Darkness" that Sabine was once a cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, a choice she would later regret. She trusted the Empire and followed its orders blindly and after she saw what it was really like, it was a nightmare for her, which was why she joined the Rebellion. Despite being welcomed she felt untrusted by the Hera because she wouldn't tell her about their secret contact Fulcrum (aka Ahsoka Tano). She believed they were trying to make a difference but felt like the harder they fought the more harder things got, believing they couldn't take down the Empire alone. She desperately wanted to know what they were doing wasn't all for nothing or for her falling into another nightmare but all Hera could tell her was to have faith in their Rebellion and someday there would be a long term plan a lot bigger than themselves, bigger than Lothal, bigger than the outer rim. During the Empire's fifteenth anniversary, Sabine became concerned by why Ezra was in a sad mood and soon found out why when she learnt from Tseebo that Empire Day was also Ezra's fifteenth birthday and because of the Empire, Ezra's parents were taken away for speaking out. While hiding at Ezra's old home, she found an old holo-disc which had a picture of Ezra with his parents. When Ezra and Kanan returned to the Ghost after luring the Imperials away from the Ghost, she presented Ezra with the holo-disc as a birthday present. thumb|250px|Sabine aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer with Hera and Zeb. Following Kanan's capture by the imperials, during a mission to send out a Rebellion broadcast, Sabine assisted Ezra in his search for him, despite Hera's orders from her secret contact to withdraw from their search. With some help from Vizago, they were able send Chopper in the place of an Imperial droid to infiltrate an orbiting communications ship and discover that Kanan was being sent to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. In order to bypass the Imperial blockage, Ezra and Zeb high jacked an Imperial Freighter from an Imperial shipyard while Sabine kept the Stormtroopers distracted. They then used the TIE Fighter Ezra and Zeb stole a while back to fly aboard the Star Destroyer that had Kanan, despite its new paint job done by Sabine. Once the entire ship was disabled by an electromagnetic pulse from the TIE, Sabine and the Rebels docked with the ship and began their search for Kanan. However, the Imperials were on to them and had called in for reinforcements. The Rebels were forced to seall off the door that was their only way to Kanan, so Ezra went his own way through the air-vents, leaving Sabine and the others to find another way round. When the other Troopers on-board started to regain conciousness, their chances of getting back to the freighter seemed unlikely. So Sabine suggested that they take the TIE and headed for the hanger. Sabine, Zeb and Hera boarded the Rebel TIE and took off to regroup with Chopper, but he was no where present. However, as Kanan and Ezra caught up with them in the Inquisitor's TIE, Chopper showed up with a fleet of other Rebels and escaped. Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal thumb|250px|Sabine gets hit by her own shots when Vader deflects them back to her. Following the incident on Mustafar, Sabine and her fellow Rebels were now part of a larger Rebellion but Lothal was now under siege. Sabine journeyed back to Lothal with her fellow Rebels to help Minister Tua defect to the Rebellion. Unfortunately, they were lured into a trap set by Darth Vader, using Minsiter Tua desperation to escape as bait. When Minister Tua was killed in a staged attack, the Empire put the blame on the Rebels, turning Lothal against them. In order to escape Lothal, Sabine and the Rebels broke into the Imperial Complex to steal a shuttle. On the way, they were ambushed by Darth Vader himself and barely escaped with with lives. Sabine survived but her armor was damaged when Vader deflected her shots during an attempt to shoot him. Knowing Vader would have a blockade waiting for them and the shuttle they wouldn't be enough against a huge attack, Sabine randomly suggested they would have to smuggle themselves off Lothal in order to bypass the blockade, which gave Hera an idea. The Rebels headed for Lando's place, and with help from his droid Sabine had created a series of sensor buoys that will replicate their signal and scatter Imperial forces when they try to track them. Sabine's plane worked and with the Imperial forces scattered they were able to escape and return to the Rebel Fleet. Unfortunately, they were completely unaware that the shuttle they stole was planted with a tracking device which would lead the Empire to the fleet. Vader engaged the Rebel fleet single handedly, destroying their command ship and forcing them to retreat. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Sabine appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Her appearance is based on her season two design. Gallery Trivia *Her last name was revealed in an issue of Star Wars Insider. *She made her first live-action theme park appearance at Star Wars Weekends 2014, alongside Ezra Bridger and Chopper. *At the time of the series, she was sixteen years old. *Sabine can understand and speak different languages, such as Wookiee and Aqualish, making her helpful in translating those who speak non Basic. *In season two, Sabine receives several changes to her appearance, especially to her hair colour which is now blue. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Gunmen Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Tomboys Category:Artists Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Pilots Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Thieves